


Class is in Session

by OverpoweredCutie



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverpoweredCutie/pseuds/OverpoweredCutie
Summary: Ratchet doesn't feel he has a place on Cybertron. Arcee wants to teach again now that she has her memories back but due to circumstances no new sparks are being made.Ratchet remembers the newly sparked bots on Earth and thinks they should have done a better job at handling them.Ratchet suggests to Arcee to take her class (Sari) to earth and help teach the earth sparked bots.Shenanigans happen.
Relationships: Arcee/Ratchet (Transformers)
Kudos: 8





	Class is in Session

**Author's Note:**

> I was ranting about TFA on twitter and wanted to write the earth bots and arcee being a teacher cause in the season4 synopsis she teaches but only to Sari. Also i love the tfnation comic and want to include some of that in this.  
> So lets teach some 'new sparks'
> 
> Also Arcee's treatment in TFA is something I wanted to explore more, she was a teacher but she was also a spy. Also the earth bots are underrated and i love them. Will add more tags and character tags when they show up. This is just who I want/plan to show up.

Cybertron hadn't changed much, least that's what Ratchet wanted to say. But under Sentinels rule. Things where getting. Dicey. Ratchet was tired. So tired. He had fought a war, been apart of a repair crew for years, helped take down megatron and his top soldiers. He was tired. He just wanted to retire and not be bugged by anyone. But he was worried.

About Cybertron, about Optimus, about Arcee. She was deemed to have regained most of her memories back. She was missing a few memories here and there apparently. Shockwave wasn't too, gentle when poking around her brain but it was better then her being unable to make new memories and not retain them. The blast hadn't only knocked her memories out but made her ability to connect and make new memories near impossible.  
He still felt guilty for that.  
She could do basic functions. But, they had deemed her a lost cause. They decided to take care of her and make sure she was comfortable. She sacrificed a lot they could at least do that much. Ratchet couldn't handle that and wanted to help her so bad. But he was too close, he couldn't operate on her. It felt like a load of scrap but Ratchet was already kicked down and beaten he lost so many during the war, he lost omega, his friends and colleagues, her.  
He didn't want to lose anything else. But the universe didn't seem to like that after what happened with prowl, what he thought happened to wreck-gar. He was just tired. He wanted to be as far away from the Decepticons and Cybertron. Just to not be there at least for a while he had fought so long and was thrown back in when they found the allspark. The longer he stayed the more he wouldn't leave. He was worried about omega. It was just-

"Ratchet? Are you ok?" He onlined his optics and looked down to where he heard the voice. Sari looked up at him with a kind smile. He was worried about her most of all. "You were spacing out."  
"I'm fine just.. Headache is all. I'm fine." he probably said it a bit to curtly, but Sari took it in stride.  
"Well the party is going to start soon. Bumblebee says its going to rock. Are you coming?" She asked  
"No, I think Ill leave that to the young mechs, femmes and techno-organics." Ratchet said  
"Well if you change your mind its at Maccadam's." She said before transforming her back pack into its jet pack mode.  
"Ill keep that in mind. Go have fun. Don't worry about an old bot."  
She waved him off.  
He was worried about her. While her helping with megatron and retrieving the allspark was one thing. Her being a techno-organic was another. He was worried she would be turned into an experiment the longer they stayed on Cybertron. It wasnt like the Autobots had any moral boundaries when it came to trying to out power the Decepticons. His arm started to ache.  
\--------------  
A few days had past. Prime was busy. Because of course he would be. He was the one that captured Megatron. The one who lead their rag tag, underdog team to victory. A truely inspiring story. Ratchet just stayed to the sidelines. He had enough of this forever ago. He was given similar treatment after the war.  
At least Optimus was humble about his victory. He wasn't the type of bot to let these things get to his head.  
Bumblebee on the other hand.  
If Detroit's fame was bad for the kids ego, then this was a hundred times worse. No a thousand times worse.  
He would manually mute the yellow bots vocalizer if he could. Always going on about this or that. By the Allspark it was annoying.  
\------------  
"I think, I'd like to teach again." Arcee said. She was still being monitored in the hospital but she was doing better. Ratchet visited her often. Was it out of guilt. Obligation. Probably. But seeing her become a bot again and not just a bot with a blank expression was good. The war had taken so much from her. But to see her well and wanting to go back to her old job. It was nice to see her want to teach again.

He knew Sari would be the first of her students, but with what was going on now on Cybertron no new sparks where likely to happen soon. She seemed happy enough to want to teach Sari though.  
He remembered Wreck-Gar while he was sitting in on one of their classes there wasn't much for him to do (more like not much he wanted to do). While most of the all sparked bots seem to have some semblance of intent. Wreck-Gar was a blank slate that almost fell to Decepticon morals and he hadn't helped with that. Actually, quite a few of the allsparked bots had chosen sides because of circumstances. What would have happened had they actually had someone to guide them and not a bunch repair bots or Decepticons. he loved the small repair team but... their influence on the bots was not the best. Except maybe Prowl. He seemed to see something in the Dinobots even when everyone else doubted him.  
He'd want the Dinobots to have the best chance at a good life. While he was sure they were content on the island. It would be best maybe to try and teach them, show them they could be more.  
Maybe.  
\-------------  
"I dunno Ratchet are you sure? I mean... I know the Dinobots and they're uh, not exactly classroom material." Bulkhead said over the comms. He was working as an engineer of spacebridges, like with a specialized team. After helping taking down Megatron and bots realizing that he was a damned good engineer. They practically begged him to take the job. He deserved it, while he was not well versed in other areas the bot built a spacebridge out of junk twice on a primative planet. He could teach the other bots a few things.  
Ratchet sighed, he had the same concerns but he didn't need to voice them.

"I'm sure Bulkhead. Sides Cybertron doesn't need more old bots like me. Also Arcee is interested in earth. So we're going back. I just thought you'd want to know what she intends to do. Since you and Prowl were close with them."  
Bulkhead was quiet on the other side for a minute. Ratchet knew they were close he just wondered how close.  
"Well, tell everyone I said hi then. And give the Dinobots some good oil from me." he said cheerfully enough. Ratchet could hear the hint of sadness in his voice.  
"Alright. I will."  
\------------  
Optimus had come to the docks to send his well wishes to them. Which was understandable he had become rather busy with being the 'hero of cybertron' and couldnt exactly leave Cybertron at the moment. The spotlight was obviously uncomforatable for the young bot.  
"Thanks for everything Optimus." Sari said hugging Optimus' face. She was crying.  
"You too Sari. You taught me a lot about earth, organics, even Cybertronians."  
"You'll have to come and visit once we get the school set up." Arcee piped up.  
"Yeah it'll be great I mean me and bulk taught Sari a bit when she was living with us."  
"I wouldn't call that teaching it was more... You misreading every other word in a dictionary."  
"Not my fault human words are spelled weird. Anyways..." Bumblebee fidgeted a bit before running up and hugging Optimus quickly before letting go just as fast. "Thanks for everthing. I dont think we would have lasted a second without you."  
Optimus looked slightly embarrassed. "I doubt that. But thank you."  
Ratchet wanted to chide him for that. But he bit his tongue. Now wasn't the time.  
Sari and Bumblebee waved Optimus off and headed into Omega. Arcee looked between the two of them. "Thank you for everything you've done Optimus Prime. I hope to see you soon on Earth."  
"Me too."  
Arcee looked at ratchet and smiled at him giving him a reassuring nod before heading into Omega Supreme.  
"Ya know, you could come with us." Ratchet offered. Optimus wasn't an ambitious mech and Ratchet was sure that the council would do their best to chew him up and spit him out. At the very least Optimus was a strong mech and would fight them every step of the way if they did that.  
The young Prime smiled at him. "I know, I just. Feel like I need to stay and help. With Sentinel still Magnus and Ultra Magnus still in recovery its best I stay here and look after things."  
"Well at least one bot on this planet is trustworthy." Ratchet said with a huff "If you need us..."  
"I know, you guys are just a bridge away. Thanks for everything Ratchet."  
"Least i can do Prime." Ratchet held out his hand which Optimus took and shook it.  
Who knew a human gesture could have such a strong meaning.

"Got room for one more?" Jazz said as he walked up towards the two.  
"Jazz? What the scrap are you doing here?" Ratchet asked. He actually hadn't expected the ninja to see them off let alone want to come aboard.  
Optimus didn't seem surprised by the him. Just gave a warm smile.  
"Not really jiving with Sentinel's groove at the moment. Taking a bit of leave from the Elite Guard to get back to my roots with cyberjutsu. Sides I'm sure Optimus will help keep him in check."  
"Ill do what I can." Optimus said with a small nervous smile.  
"Fine, could always use more help on earth I suppose." Had Optimus told him why they were going? It made Ratchet nervous. While Jazz helped in the fight, he wasn't sure what to think of the ninja yet. But if he disagreed with that pompus aft sentinel then he was at least in Ratchets good books. So to speak. "Anyways we better get going. I'm sure Sumdac is anxious about Sari being Ok."  
Optimus smiled before saluting ratchet. It was surprising. But from Prime.  
"See ya around kid."  
"Take care Ratchet" Prime said


End file.
